


Untitled

by stereo789



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereo789/pseuds/stereo789
Summary: To my beloved one...





	

_To my beloved one,_  
_I hate you_  
_I hate the fact that I do not know how to act when I see you_  
_I hate that my mind tells me to act indifferently and you give me reasons to believe you are not_  
_I hate that I do not understand when you talk to me like you care_  
_I hate it because I deep down know, you do not_  
_But my stupid heart keeps hope, one I wish to crush_

_I hate that you are so nice with me while I try to push you away_  
_I hate that, because maybe for you there is nothing to back away from_  
_Simply because you do not see it the way I do_  
_I hate it, that I get jealous of you_  
_Even when you are not mine_  
_I hate the fact that you treat me different not because I am special to you_  
_But because I am not_

_I hate that even in my dreams you are not mine_  
_I hate that whenever people speak ill of you, my mouth defends you_  
_Even if they are right..._  
_I hate that despite knowing all your bad points,_  
_I still think you are perfect_  
_I hate that I get so excited to see you, when I repeat myself not to_  
_I hate not knowing what you make me feel, not knowing whether to cry or laugh_  
_I hate not knowing what this is_  
_But overall, I hate loving you_  
_Because I know you do not even know I do......and you do not._


End file.
